


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- Hossberg Circle

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

“Monster…..”

Gwyn marched forward through the large crowd gathered at the front of the Hossberg Chantry, closely tailing the young girl in front of him. She glanced around nervously, trying her very best to just shrink away from the hard stares of the crowd. Her hands were bound by ropes that were attached to the lead that Gwyn was holding. The people parted quickly before them.

“Look what he did to her…..”

The whispers and mumbles from the crowd rang clearly in the ornate courtyard. Huge columns and large statues of Andraste framed the round space as the people waited to gain access to the house of worship. The little girl’s face was all but smashed in, she had two black eyes, missing teeth, bruises all down her arms and legs. She was so thin it was a shock to Gwyn that her thin muscles could even carry her. Her left arm was fashioned in a crude sling he had made for her, it would do until they got inside, and she was tended to properly.

They climbed the large staircase that lead up to the grand doorway, the Anderfels might be the poorest nation in Thedas but they made sure that the Chantry’s got most of what little they had. The doors opened to a great white room, decorated with beautiful tapestries and lit by large, stained glass windows. The girl’s eyes went wide with wonder, she had never seen anything so magnificent in all her life.

“This way,” Gwyn said, pulling the girl towards one of the large archways, the only one that was flanked by Templars. His pace quickened now, eager to be done with his task. He had sent word ahead that they would be arriving soon, hopefully someone would be there. Someone was, one of the mages was standing in front of a large wooden door with the Knight Captain.

“Good, you’ve returned,” She said quickly and with authority, Templar armour gleaming brightly, even in the dim light.

The mage, pushing past Gwyn, focused entirely on the child. “What have you done to her?” He scoffed, examining her injuries. “Going and getting a nine-year-old girl to much trouble for you? Was it a close match?” He said with disgust. “See that the girls wounds are taken care of and her fed a large meal, her phylactery must be taken within the hour” Gwyn said, completely ignoring the Enchanter.

“Ser Gwyn, we must speak,” The Captain said, waving the Enchanter away, he gave her a nasty look before gently guiding the child way, the little girl looked over her shoulder as she followed the Enchanter, giving Gwyn a little wave that he saw and chose not to return.

“I know you are just back, but something has gone missing from our records,” She said in hushed whispers. “Someone went into the back storerooms today where the Tranquil are and went into the vault.” She was doing her best to try and remain calm, but he could tell she was upset and with good reason.

“What!” Gwyn shouted slightly causing some heads to turn in the pairs direction

“Ssshhhhh!” She said in a calm manner, giving a smile and a nod to the people around, trying to maintain an air of peace; like nothing was wrong.

He huffed slightly, voice echoing in his helmet. “The phylacteries are stored in there, are any missing? Did you check? Were the Tranquil questioned?” He whispered harshly, not really one for subtlety.

“Yes, we are doing that right now, it was just discovered but an hour ago. I locked the Circle down, no one gets in or out. The Commander isn’t here, I sent word to him, but he won't return for at least a day or two at best. I need you to find who did this Ser Gwyn, if more was taken then just records……” Her tone of voice said it all, if one of the mages made off with a phylactery or more know how to enter the vault it could lead to a disaster.

“Rest assured Captain, the culprit and his or her accomplices will be brought to justice.” He turned and made his way through the wooden doors and into the circles large entry away, making his way up to the vault. Some of the mages and templars turned to watch him go, it appeared that word had spread that something was wrong, but they didn’t seem to know how serious the incident was considering the casual looks on their faces. He went up to the young templar that was guarding the doors.

“No one leaves is that clear! No, mages, no templar's, no sisters. No one. I don’t care if the Queen of the Anderfels is in here and gather more men here.” He barked loudly enough for all to hear. He turned and stormed up the stairs like a force of nature, quiet rage began to boil in his gut with each step he took.

Someone would pay, Maker help them when he finds them.

***

Enchanter Nickolaus had hauled Andryanna into the library before dawn to show her a stack of dusty journals and scrolls. "You know Ancient Tevene and Anders better than anyone, you can help me translate these."

It was a challenge, she liked those. Even at barely twelve years old, Andie was a skilled researcher, and while her ability to speak other languages wasnt great, she had a mind for translations. "What do you need me to do Ser?" Her fingers lightly brushed at the gathered dust, itching to open the books and start.

"Well first, this is our little secret. These are special texts that only you or I can translate." He gripped her shoulders tightly, his gnarled fingers digging in. "You may only have one tome at a time, and once the translation is completed, you will give me both to review."

Curious, it wasnt how translation worked was done. "But what about the Senior Enchanter? Or the others? Wouldnt they want to read whatever I translate? At least to make sure the work is good?"

"Andryanna! No! Listen to me!" His eyes were fervent and scared her a little. "No one must know about them!" Nickolaus hissed the words as he pushed her away.

She nodded gently. "Oh, yes sir. Only you then." She tentatively reached for the top-most book, wiping the dust away with her sleeve and inspecting the cover. "These look like diaries. No titles, handbound, the stitching is in the old style. Its a miracle they havent fallen to pieces."

He shoved a blank notebook into Andie's hands and shuffled her to the door. "Work on this when you are alone. Remember, no one must know!"

The translation was slow work, true it was a diary, but a diary written in a code. Must of what she was reading and writing down made little sense to her, but Andryanna worked tirelessly on it. Every spare moment, she was in the study hall at the furthest desk, working away.

The other apprentices were muttering excitedly, dashing around the desks until one of the girls came across her workspace. "Andie! Did you hear?"

She looked up, ink smudging her fingers and forehead, scribblings littering the surface. "Hmm? Hear what? Sorry."

"Someone stole things from the phylactery chambers and now the Mage Hunter is here to kill whoever did it!" The girl was practically vibrating with excitement. The idea of someone murdering another being was cause for this level of excitement?

Andie shook her head and tried to go back to her work. It was important work after all. Important, secret work... Her quill fell from her fingers, trailing ink down a fresh sheet of parchment. Oh Maker. The apprentice was already gone, off to share more excitement.

She quickly gathered up every scrap of paper and marched off to find Nickolaus and demand to know where the books had come from.

***

By the time Gwyn got to the top of the stairs, news of his investigation had spread like a wildfire. He could tell by the sideways glances all the mages were giving him, the looks of hatred and hopelessness had been replaced by cold fear. Tension was thick in the air as he approached the Tranquil in charge of the storeroom.

Ser Brann was currently asking the man questions, the blank, lifeless eyes of the Tranquil had always disturbed Gwyn in ways almost nothing else could. He never did understand why the practice was ever implemented in the first place. Better to execute them, it seemed needlessly cruel to kill the soul but let the body linger on.

“Do you have anything Ser Brann?” He asked, coming over to stand beside him.

“Nothing yet Ser, it appears no phylacteries were stolen, thank the Maker. However, the documents are missing for sure, Meehan here went over the inventory and we are missing some sort of untranslated diary, along with some scrolls.” Gwyn nodded his head, absorbing all the information he was being told.

“Good work Brann. Meehan, I want a list of everyone that came in and out of here for the last week, mages and templars. I also want the lists of who requested what from the storeroom. Brann, I want to know if anyone checked out books on different languages, dead languages, anything.” He finished his instructions, doing his best to keep his voice down despite the storm brewing in his mind.

How had they gotten into the vault in the first place, they had to have had help. The enchantment sealing the door was extremely powerful, the only other way to get in was with two keys, the first enchanters and the knight commanders. They needed to be turned together, at the same time or the door would never open. He turned just as the knight captain was coming up the stairs.

“Any luck?” She asked, long strides bringing her over quickly. “Other then the entire circle knowing what happened?” She said, clearly disappointed with Gwyn's lack of discretion.

“Trust me captain, I have a method to the madness, speaking of, order all the mages and apprentices to their quarters until we know who the culprits are?” She was still frustrated with Gwyn, but this was his area of expertise.

“Fine.” She said, giving the orders to one of the new recruits. She had to leave so that she could oversee the effort but was stopped by Gwyn.

“One more thing captain, could you make sure the doors to their quarters remain unlocked?” He asked marching off to check on the Tranquil’s progress, leaving the captain alone and confused.

***

The Templar was refusing to let Andie go down the hall to Nickolaus's quarters, informing her there was a lock down in place.

"This will only take a moment. Please, he is my teacher and I must ask him something. Please Ser." She had the books clutched tightly to her chest.

He grabbed her arm to haul her away. "No, now you need to go back to the dormitory."

She could feel her magic bubbling to the surface, it was something she was still learning to control but she knew that if she lost control right now, whatever was going on would be so much worse.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." She pulled her arm free and took a deep breath, settling her magic and the Templar visibly relaxed. Of course, he had sensed it.

"Do I need to send a guard with you Apprentice?" His tone was light with a hint of warning that someone would be by to check that she was where she was supposed to be.

Andie shook her head. "No Ser, I can find my way just fine." She hurried off, her mind racing. She couldnt be caught with this. They'd made her Tranquil for sure, even though she'd never really been in trouble before.

"Andryanna!" One of the apprentices yelped, coming towards her. "Where have you been? Everyone is confined to quarters. Its going to be a long night."

She nodded quietly and headed towards the lavatory. Over the centuries, bored mages and age had loosened a lot of the stones, maybe she'd be able to pull one out and tuck the books there. The stones that were loose already had contraband hidden behind them, mostly smutty literature and candy.

"Damn." She dampened her hands to make it appear like she had used the lavatory before heading over to her bed, deftly tucking the tomes under the pillow as she sat down. Andie would have to wait until the others were sleeping to hide them better, but she knew sleep was the furthest thing from anyone's mind.

***

Gwyn walked briskly through the hallway next to the female apprentice rooms stopping only once he reached the wooden door, just short of going in. Followed quickly by the Knight-Captain, this had been her plan in order to speed up the process, it wasn’t a bad one and if it worked it would be all the proof they needed. It was late into the night and everyone should be sleeping, well, everyone but the guilty, who had to be worried sick by now.

She looked that him and gave him a nod, indicating she was ready. “So are we just to patrol all night until that lunatic decides to actually do something?” He said in a loud whisper, enough so that the people on the other side could listen in.

“Quiet, you want them to hear you?” She replied harshly. “Besides, you didn’t learn this from me, but I hear he already knows who did it. You know how quickly gossip spreads in here, they have a guy up there right now singing a song for him. Not that I blame the guy, that Ser Gwyn really creeps me out. I once saw him beat up a mage that he said looked at him wrong…” She improvised two the last bits, causing Gwyn to look at her with a puzzled look, that wasn’t true, was that what she thought of him?

He stared at her for a moment, he was a little hurt, but she gave him a look that said what are you doing, say something. “........Ya, well. We better get back, he’s going to be searching the rooms soon.” He said, turning and walking away from the door. The Captain followed, their armor clanking loudly and clearly within the narrow hallway. One down, a few dozen more to go…….

***

The pillow was lumpy, the room was too quiet and yet too loud at the same time. Every tiny sound echoed. The light snoring of the other apprentices was barely heard over the clanking of armor down the halls. Andie could hear the Templars talking, someone about already having someone in custody. Did that mean she was safe? Maybe?

Their loud steps faded, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Andie had a brief window to slip from the dorms to the library, she could abandon the book there and burn her notes in the large fireplace. It broke her heart to destroy something she had worked so hard on.

"Stupid Nickolaus." She mumbled under her breath, moving as quietly as she could for the door. Andie worked out a plausible story in her head if she was caught, she could feign illness and needing to visit the Healers, or cramps. Cramps would work, especially if it was a male Templar, it made them uneasy.

She cracked the door open and peeked out, checking the hallway was clear before stepping out and quickly dashing to the nearest statue, trying to use its shadows to hide herself. At the rate she was going, it would take forever to reach the library, but better safe than sorry.

Andie had never been in the library this late, it had an aura of dread, secrets best left to the shadows. She shivered and set about finding the most unlikely place to leave the book.

***

The pair was just finished their little performance in front of the male apprentice dormitories when they heard.

Tap…...tap…...tap

The clear ring of metal hitting metal echoed down the hall, it was the signal, the trap had worked. The hidden templar they had placed within sight of the doors had seen someone leave. “Gwyn, you go back down this hallway, I will go around if they try and run.”

With that she took off at a soft jog, rounding the corner. He proceeded slowly back down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible, whoever it was they had them cornered. He reached over his head and pulled out his massive great sword, ready for anything this scoundrel might try. After about a minute of walking he finally had the female dormitories in his sight, he was close he could feel it.

***

Tap…...tap…...tap

Andie froze and tried to make herself smaller behind the statue's alcove. She wedged the book between the carved folds of the statue's robe, praying to the Maker that it would stay in place.

She curled into herself, trying to become small, invisible. Andie could feel the panic rising, tears stinging her eyes. She could hear the faint sing of a sword being drawn, and dread filled her.

Andryanna, twelve years old, orphan and raised in the Circle and she was about to die. She began confessing her sins in her mind, every single little mistake, offered to Andraste and the Maker, anything to save her life.

Gwyn heard soft whimpers coming from near one of the statues, it sounded like a child or maybe a young woman. He followed the sound inching closer and closer until he was about three meters away. He raised his sword, ready to swing it. “Come out and meet me, I know you’re back there…...if you don’t come out you will be meeting my blade instead.”

Andie jumped, her head meeting the sharp corner as she gave out a high-pitched shriek.

She could feel blood darkening her pale hair and drip down her neck, a hand pressed against the wound as she scooted out from her hiding place.

"Mercy please." She pleaded, openly crying, voice hiccupping through her tears.

He watched as a child step out, blood dripping from her head and onto her small hands as she held the wound. Gwyn took no such pity on her, she was involved in a very dangerous game and she doubted she was the mastermind. She had let herself be taken down the garden path and she would pay for it, but right now he needed answers.

“Get your hand off your head and wipe that blood off you right this second or Maker be my witness I will strike you down.” This was usually the moment when mages turned to blood magic and became horrific abominations, backed into a corner and out of options. Gwyn was unsure if she cut herself on purpose or by accident, but he couldn’t assume one or the other for now.

He could have been kind, he could have been gentle but what purpose would that serve. If she was weak and gave he would like to deal with that now while he was ready rather than later where she might kill innocents.

She looked around helplessly for something to wipe her hands off with, but there was nothing, so Andie grabbed the hem of her robe and did the best she could to clean her hands.

The blood dripped into her eyes as she kept her head down, keeping her empty hands out where they could be seen all times. She was breathing rapidly, struggling to get air. The world was getting dark around the edges, she had paid attention during Healing instructions, there wasnt enough oxygen going to her head. She was blacking out, but the realization only caused Andie more distress.

She looked up at the Mage Hunter, face streaked with tears and blood. Her eyes lost focused and closed as she fell to the side losing consciousness.

Gwyn instinctively reached out to grab at the girl’s shoulder, stopping her from falling and injuring herself further. He nearly lost grip on his sword in the effort but managed to keep it lofty with one hand. She girl was unconscious, completely knocked out and no longer a danger......Maker willing. He put his great sword away and grabbed the girl, scooping her up into his arms. He took out a small square of cloth and dabbed at wound on her head.

"You are such a silly girl, who got you wrapped up in this mess?" He wondered as he carried her off to get healing.

He placed her in one of the beds in the infirmary and order the healer to be woken and taken out of him chambers.

After about five minutes the mage from earlier came stumbling in dress only in his sleeping gown and a robe. "This better be important......Maker save me, another one. What is wrong with you!" The man forgot totally about his complaints and rushed to the girl’s side. Gwyn pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat in it, back straight with hands resting on his knees, waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something cool touching her head, Andie slowly blinked and was greeted with the face of the Enchanter.

"Easy child. That was a nasty wound you got. Take it slow." He helped her sit up and she touched the area where she had cut herself feeling no wound, just bare flesh. "The hair will grow back in time."

She nodded slowly, looking around the room. It was still the middle of the night, so she hadnt been out for long. That meant...

Her gaze shifted towards the hulking Templar sitting next to her, still as a statue.

Andie gave an indignant squeak and tumbled off the small bed, her shoulder and hip taking the brunt of her fall.

Gwyn gave her a hard stare; this child would not survive her Harrowing if she was even allowed to do it. She jumped and cried at everything, how would she face down a demon if she couldn’t even face him? “Get up and get back in bed, now. We need to have a talk, and you need to leave.” He said coldly giving the mage a sideways look, as he sat, unmoving.

“No, she’s still recovering. She needs more rest…….” The mage started before he was interrupted.

“Get. Out.” Gwyn ordered swiftly, the mage face drained of colour. Sparing one last look of sympathy to the girl he left, just a quickly as he had come.

Andie climbed back onto the small cot, pulling the thin blanket up to cover herself. She stared at the Templar, the Mage Hunter, with big, unblinking blue eyes.

"He told me it was a secret. A special project. I didnt know. I swear on the Holy Bride. I did not know he stole them." She rested her forehead on her knees, pale hair sliding forward to cover her face. "I trusted him. And now I am going to die or be made Tranquil because I was stupid enough to trust my teacher."

She cried silently, shoulders shaking as her arms wrapped around her legs. Resigned to her fate.

Gwyn’s fists clenched, if what she said was true it was horrible. Being betrayed by those you trust most is difficult and heartbreaking, but this was a lesson that she needed to learn. It is a shame she might have learned it to late.

Gwyn reached up and removed his helm, placing it on the bedside table, being careful not to knock the candles over. His stark white hair was pushed back off his forehead and flat from being in the helmet for to long. He leaned in so that his piercing light grey eyes met her baby blue ones. His eyes, while definitely human were slightly larger and had an otherworldly quality to them, not unlike elven eyes; like they could look into your very heart.

“You are a mage, the Maker blessed you with these gifts for a reason and by blindly trusting someone you put everyone in this city at risk. You aren't a normal child, one wrong move, one time giving into temptation and it’s over. I can’t imagine the burden it must be to lay your head down every night and face those creatures, over and over again. However, Templars are here to help you carry that burden and you were a part in jeopardizing that.” He leaned in a little closer, talking very calmly and deliberately.

“Now, you look at me and you tell me the truth.” He said, maintaining eye contact “Is there anything else you need to tell me? Anything at all, your life is on the line.” He ended with a dark tone in his voice.

Andie gulped. "He said he found these journals in the back of the library. I'm the only other person where who can read Ancient Tevene. He asked me to translate, so we could show them to the First Enchanter later, as a surprise."

Her hands shook, and she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "It wasnt the first time I had translated things as a surprise, usually small things though, for birthdays and Harrowings. But it was a lot of material, and he would only let me take one book at a time. And and."

Andie stopped, trying to swallow her fear. "He said I couldnt openly work on it. Which I thought was odd as well. Then I overheard the others talking about something being stolen from the phylactery chambers, and I just knew where the books had come from."

She pushed her hair back and scrubbed her face with a palm. "I dont understand why the books were left there, they are mostly diaries written in a code. A code I havent broken, so everything I have translated is gibberish."

She looked at Gwyn, "I'm going to be made Tranquil, arent I? If so, promise you'll come and kill me peacefully in my sleep. I dont want to live like that. To have all the light taken from the world. To never dream again. I cant live like that."

Andryanna reached over and clasped his gloved hand. "Promise me Ser. Please. I've never given in to temptation. I say my prayers every night and go to confession. I've never gotten into trouble before, not even so much as being tardy to my lessons." She crushed her hands against his. "Please kill me before allowing them to do that to my mind. Please."

Gwyn calmly removed her hand from his, pushing it away "It is not up to me what happens to you. That's up to the commander, the Maker and you." He stared at her with cold, unfeeling eyes. "If you really are that innocent, are you willing to tell me where the books are? They must be recovered at all costs."

She clutched her hands together. "I dont know what he did with the others, but the one I had I was going to hide in the library." Andie picked at a loose thread on the blanket. "I shoved it in the statue base I was hiding in. It should still be there."

Her chest felt tight and her eyes burned, she knew she was going to cry again and prayed the Templar would leave soon so she could cry in peace.

Gwyn signed, even let a bit of a smile creep onto his face for a fleeting second. He reached around his chair and pulled the stack of books out. The very ones she had hidden in the statue. "I already knew were they were, I was just wondering if you would tell the truth, this looks good for you. Pray to the Maker it will be enough." He abruptly stood and quickly exited the room with the books in hand. "Watch her." He ordered one of the Templars standing outside. He strode confidently down the hall, looking to confront this so call teacher of hers.

Andryanna watched the Templar march off, breathing a small sigh of relief. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed freely. A mistake could end her life, it was too much to think about.

She quietly cried herself to sleep, very aware of the Templars standing outside, and she was afraid for her very soul.


	3. Chapter 3

They had hauled Nickalous out of his bed, two Templars and a Senior Enchanter. They refused to tell him what was going on, beyond saying that his sweet Andryanna was in trouble. Which baffled him, the girl was very meek, she preferred to read and study magical theory over anything else.

They marched him passed the Infirmary, where he could hear the telltale sounds of her quietly crying. "Vait, please. Vant you hear her? Does vat sound like a girl who vould cause trouble? She is scared. Please, let me see to her."

"No." Was the barked response as they pulled him along to the cells in the basement, shackling his hands to the wall and giving him a tincture of magebane.

The other templars left and stood watch at the door. Gwyn stepped out from his place in the shadows, walking up to the chained man. He stared silently at him for a few moments, considering how he should approach this.

"Do you know why you're here mage?" He asked, crossing his arms over his armored chest. Let's test to see if he would be honest, he had wanted him brought by the girl to see if it would trigger a reaction or maybe even pull the truth from him.

He gulped, pulling on the manacles. “Vhat have you done to her? She’s just a child!” Nickolaus hissed at the mage hunter. “If you harmed her, I swear by Andraste I vill end you.”

He looked at Gwyn, studying him before sighing. “This is all over those cursed books, no?” He shook his head, “ves I took them. They vere gathering dust in a bin. Knowledge is knowledge!”

Nickolaus spat at the Templar’s feet. “Go ahead and kill me. Let the vhole Circle know vhat you are. A murderer who attacks little girls and old librarians in the middle of the night.” He set his jaw and waited for the hammer to fall.

So, he intended to make it difficult, fine, Gwyn could do difficult. "So, you think I'm the monster, the same kind that gets children involved in dangerous plots that can get them killed?" He answered calmly. "Don't act like you care for her when you brought this on her and yourself for that matter." He relaxed his arms at his sides.

"How did you get into the vault?" He asked firmly. "Tell me and I will consider giving you an easy end."

"Dont care about her?!" Nickolaus was outraged. "I practically raised her! Vhen she came to us, an orphan from the Chantry, I vas the one vho viped away her tears at night. She vas so afraid the big scary Templars vould come in the night and make her Tranquil."

He glared at Gwyn, "And vhat is exactly vhat you are going to do to her! Her mother was a Circle mage, did you know vhat? Vhen she heard the baby she'd birthed had magic, she flung herself from the Tower because the Maker vas punishing her for fornicating outside of marriage by giving her a mage-child."

Nickolaus stared at his feet, mumbling softly, "Agnieszka, so quiet, so devout. She'd have given herself to the Chantry if it werent for her magic. Fucking Chantry, teaching the vorld to fear magic, that its a sin. Its not."

"Tranquil vill take orders from anyone vho is a Senior Enchanter. Give them a good enough excuse, and they vould take down this Tower brick by brick in secret." He met the Templar's eyes and spread his arms. "Go on, kill a defenseless old man. Or make me Tranquil and parade me around the girl, a reminder that she should never again step out of line. Really tvist the knife into her heart. Do vhat your kind has been doing to mine since the dawn of time."

Gwyn inhaled sharply, the Tranquil! He hadn’t even thought of the possibility, that the Tranquil would be capable of such a thing. Yet another reason it was a foolhardy solution. All of them would need to be purged from the Tower and the vault moved to a hidden location. All this because of one fool's quest for knowledge. He had an entire library at his disposal, an education, three meals a day, safely and a home. Something the common people outside of the Circles could only dream of and he threw it away for a book.

The selfishness of it all made Gwyn’s stomach twist. How many people had he known to die of sickness and hunger? He thought of the little girl he had rescued and brought to the tower just this morning. The people of her village had beaten and tried her to the stake, they were mere moments from setting her ablaze when he arrived. Their harvest had failed, and they blamed the new mage for their misfortune, he had to kill the leader of the mob to get them to hand her over. The poor girl was in tears as he cut her own father down, her mother the mob had already slain to get to the girl, her dead fingers still reaching out to protect her daughter.

This man might say he cared for the girl but no parent or someone who loved a child would bring “monsters” as he put it, to their doorstep. “Very well, thank you for your cooperation. You and Andryanna will wait here until it is decided what is to be done with you.” He turned sharply and exited the cell, slamming the door behind him.

“You there! Have the girl brought to this cell and lock her up along with her mentor and have the Knight Captain brought here. We have something we need to discuss.” The templar rushed off quickly, seeming eager to get away from Gwyn as fast as he could, leaving his friend to watch him go, wishing he could join him.

Gwyn turn to the young Templar who chafed under his intense gaze. “Stand up straight and wipe that look from your face, you serve the Maker, act like it.” Gwyn took the other guards place, pulling out his sword and resting the tip on the stone, hands placed firmly on the hilt. The young man copied Gwyn’s stance as they waited in near darkness for the Knight Captain.

Andie was woken up by a Templar shaking her should, and she pushed her mess of hair away from her face. "Come with us." Was the brusque order as he took her arm.

"Wai... what is going on?" They half dragged her between them. "Where are you taking me!" She knew screaming would get her no where but the panic erupting to the surface demanded some sort of outlet and she didnt want to cry anymore.

"Stay quiet!" One of them hissed at her, a fist raised in threat. She gulped, struggling to breath calmly, the first feelings of static building along her skin.

"None of that now." The larger Templar cast Mana Drain, and Andryanna slumped in their grasps, her magic gone.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to fight back, but the Silence had stripped everything away from her but shock. She blinked when the clang of metal snapped her focus to the surroundings.

"No. Not here. Please!" She tried to struggle, to get free as they opened one of the cells and chained her wrists to the opposite wall.

The larger Templar stopped to speak to one of the guards, "Shes been Silenced for the moment, might have to do it again soon though."

Andie curled into a ball, pressed against the cold wall of the cell, fervently whispering prayers to the Maker and Andraste and anyone else who could be listening.

"Vhe Maker has abandoned our kind, or have you forgotten my first lesson to you, Mäuschen?" Nickalaus shuffled as close as his manacle would allow. "Vhis is my fault, I should not have gotten you involved."

Andie looked up at the older mage, the person who had been like a father to her since she arrived. "Why did you do it? Any of it?"

"Because knowledge, for good or bad, should not be kept secret." He sighed gently. "I vill bear vhe punishment for vhis, not you. If nothing else, you are innocent." His dark eyes met her bright ones, "A pawn to my plans."

"Thats not true! Nicka!" He waved a hand at her.

"Vhat is how vhis vill play out, and it is for the best." Nickalaus brushed at the dusty floor absently. "You look so much like your mother. Everyone loved her, so sweet and kind. A gifted Healer."

Andie could feel the tears streaming her cheeks. "You arent my father, Nicka."

He scoffed, his fingers clenching into a fist. "No, vhat is a secret she took vith her. Thankfully, you have very little of her personality. Vhis place," he waved his hands, "destroyed her. Dont let it destroy you."

"Vhey vill be coming soon. Dont lash out, let me protect you, Mäuschen, one last vime."

The Knight Captain rounded the corner with a small contingent of templars at her flank. A stoic look twisted her face, she knew what had to be done but it still hurt her to have to do it.

She had always had a soft heart, Gwyn respected that about her, it would get her in trouble constantly but to be able to let yourself feel on that level considering all she had done was impressive. “We will proceed by…..” He started but was quickly cut off with a dismissive hand wave from the woman.

“Yes, I know what you think Gwyn and I have been informed that it was the Tranquil’s doing at the behest of the Senior Enchanter. Nickalaus will be made Tranquil and the vault moved, then we can put an end to this nightmare.” She made to grab for the door to enter but Gwyn held it shut with a strong hand.

She looked at him with surprize then anger, but Gwyn didn't move an inch. “What of the girl?” He asked “What if she does the same thing as her teacher? She is only a child and she has already gotten herself in trouble. This is not a good sign for future behaviour.” He removed his hand from the door when it was clear the Captain was now listening to him.

“Gwyn, she's a child. It's not her fault, I've seen them together they were inseparable. She loves him and trusts him, of course she did as she was asked. I will not hear talk of making this girl tra….” Gwyn held up his hand to stop her.

“I wasn't going to suggest that, but I won't here talk about how she was a just a child who was tricked. She is a mage and has bigger responsibilities then that, what happens if a demon tricks her. She should know better not to let herself be fooled or lead astray.”

The Knight Captain tightened her mouth, she understood the logic behind what he was saying but it didn't seem fair to her. “Alright Gwyn, what do you propose?”

“I execute him here and now, let her witness it, let the consequences of such a blatant disregard for the rule be burned into her mind for the rest of her life.” The Captain took a breath, it was cruel but if it was what needed to be done then so be it. She drew the sword from her side, bracing herself for what has to be done.

“No” he stopped her “You shouldn't do it, she already hates me. I am away from the tower a lot and you must have the trust of the mages here. If she is to put a face to her fears let it be mine.” He straightened his sword and pushed his way loudly into the dank cell, not waiting for her to answer.

The Mage Hunter entered the cell, his blade shining in the low light, Andryanna shrank against the wall, trying to make herself smaller.

“Come to do vhe Maker’s vork?” Nickolaus spat, holding himself straighter despite the chains restricting his movements.

“Nickolaus?” Andie’s voice shook as she looked at Gwyn, pleading with him to stay his blade. “Please, don’t do this.”

The older mage looked at Gwyn, “A request if you may. Unchain me. Don’t let her see me cut down like a rabid dog.”

The gal of this man, Gwyn scoffed but considered his request. Gwyn didn't really have a good swing to cut off his head with him pressed and chained against the wall. He could at least give the man a clean death. “Very well” he grabbed the keys and freed him from the wall. Grabbing the old man by the scruff of his neck and throwing him to his knees. Ignoring the girl’s quiet pleas for mercy.

Nickolaus’s hands brushed Gwyn’s Belt, deft fingers grabbing a vial of lyrium as he landed on his knees, curling inward to work the cork loose and tipping the blue liquid down his throat.

The lyrium burned out the last bit of magebane, Nickolaus was weak but he had his magic back. He cast Barrier around himself and channeled Force magic to push the Templar away.

“I will not die on my knees like a criminal either. Do your worst Mage Killer.” Frost curled around Nickolaus.

Gwyn stumbled back from the Force push. His shoulder hit the wall with some harshness. Gwyn smiled from under his helm, he would never admit it, but he liked it better when they fought back. When they groveled and pleaded for their life he always had pangs of guilt for days afterwards, their deaths would haunt him, staying with him like shadows but with a straight up fight man to man the world become far simpler; black and white. As a Templar he hated the man for making a bad situation worst but as a man who had been trained to kill from childhood he respected the old man's choice to die fighting, not on his knees.

“You are poorly matched to fight me mage…...but I suppose you know that.” Gwyn lifted his left hand up, spreading his palm and fingers out. Gathering his spiritual energy for a lasting blow, the force hit the mage before he knew what had happened to him. The old man had been Silenced, cut off from the one thing that made him special and a threat to others. He was now just like everyone else; vulnerable and helpless to anyone with a sword.

Gwyn wasted no time in closing the distance between them, raising his sword up. “May you find peace at the Maker's side.” He slashed the great sword out, taking the man's head clean off. It flew through the air, landing next to the terrified girl, his body falling with a defining thud.

Andryanna stared, face completely white, eyes wide in shock. Nickolaus’s blood has splattered her face, a thick drop of it landed with a plop on the floor. The sound seemed to snap her out of her shock.

Andie screamed, high and piercing, her body shaking violently in terror.

Her shaking hands reached toward her mentor’s head, trying to tidy his hair, the simple motion seemed to calm her, her voice ragged now. “Always kept it tidy, had to keep it neat. Never out of place.”

The blood stained Andie’s robe, but she was oblivious to it. “I’m next, aren’t I? I won’t fight back.”

He signed, the poor girl was confused. He reached down and took the head from her hands and put it gently next to the body.

“You listen, and you listen well. If you ever put even one toe out of line I will know, and I will find you, I swear on the Maker and his Holy Bride. Am I understood?” He asked firmly, hoping to convey the seriousness of his words. A lesson she will remember for the rest of her days.

She nodded weakly, her face twisting slightly at the blood staining her hands. “Does that mean I am not going to die or be made Tranquil?”

She folded her hands together, “Can I continue working in the library? It would be nice to, continue his approved work.”

The rumours of this was only going to increase her isolation from the other apprentices, and the thought of being parted from the library filled her with dread. They would whisper about blood magic or secret blood mage diaries, they’d ask questions she would never be able to answer.

Andie just wanted to go and hide in the library and finish her studies and complete her Harrowing, demons never scared her, but people did. Especially the Templar standing over her.

“No, you won't be killed or be made Tranquil. You have been shown mercy, I expect you not to waste this chance child.” He leaned over and unlocked the chains restraining her. “His research will be looked over thoroughly and if it is deemed appropriate you may continue if you wish.”

He wiped the blood off his sword and handed another extra cloth over to the girl so she could clean her hands if she wished. “Now go, the Knight Captain will see you to one of the spare bedrooms. I think it's best for everyone, including you, if you were away from the other apprentices for a while”

She cleaned her hands and timidly offered the cloth back to him. “Thank you. Maybe Templars are the Maker’s Hand of Justice here.”

Andie sedately walked away and left the cell following the Knight Captain to her new rooms.

He took the cloth she had offered back from her and watched her leave the room, shoulders slumped and defeated. Gwyn finishes cleaning his sword and sheaths it, considering how bad things can go, this ended fairly well; all things considered. His thoughts now turned to the girl he had brought in earlier, she had been grateful for his timely rescue, maybe she would be up for a visit. He didn't normally do that but after today, he needed to see that something he did turned out happy for someone.

He began the climb up to the stairs to the medical wing were the girl was, hopefully all the commotion hadn't scared her to much. If the circle could be, it should be a home for mages, not a prison. He pushed the door open only to find it quiet, eerily quiet. He could practically taste the fade in this small room. A familiar buzzing at the base of his skull started up, his instincts were warning him he was in danger. He drew his sword and entered, as he went further in a horrific scene played out in front of him.

The mangled corpse of the healer he had met earlier, the one who accused him of harming the girl hung like some dark tapestry on the wall, organs strung around the room like streamers. No human could have done this, a demon was loose in the tower. Had the old mage summoned it?! Or the girl!? Maker damn them. Upon inspecting the body, he realized that the man's head had been ripped clean off and was nowhere in sight. Where had it gone?

He went further in and heard a quiet slurping and crunching. The sounds of someone eating greedily and violently. He rounded the corner sharply and was heartbroken by what he saw. The little girl, or a twisted form of her, was now crouched down, holding the man's head; tearing into it with sharp, twisted teeth.

Her head shot up when she noticed him, staring at him with glaze over eyes and dead, leathery skin. The creature began to speak in the voice of the girl, but the deep voice of the demon was clearly heard along with it. “He told me not to eat anymore, that I would be sick…….but I'm hungry sir, so hungry I'm not but skin and bones.” It said with a whimper. “My papa starved me, I only want to eat sir and I will be good. I promise.” It tilted the girl’s head, in a sinister mockery of an innocent child.

Gwyn was badly shaken. Why? Why did it always end like this? With horror and pain? Why did the Maker let this happen, over and over again? Why can't it go right just once! Why had he been such a fool! That man was dead because of him! The girl was gone because he didn't make sure she was cared for! He had failed and brought a demon to the feet of the mages, endangered everyone! The anger he felt for the demon was nothing compared to the burning hatred he had for himself. With a great heave and a loud yell he brought his great sword down onto the beast wearing the mask of a child, splitting the skull in two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later- Andryanna's Harrowing.

Andie twirled her staff, aptly striking the practice dummy in four places before resting the padded end on the ground.

"Excellent work. You've been practicing" Senior Enchanter Kallista had taken it upon herself to see many of the girls in the Circles trained to use their staves to protect themselves. Kallista had been with the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt for several years before deciding the exciting life of being a Healer there was too much.

Andie pushed the loose strands of hair from her face, breathing heavily. "I try to. If I am not working in the library or tutoring the other apprentices." She rolled her shoulders, though she was still small at seventeen, Andie was pretty sure she wasnt going to get any taller. Being able to hold her own in a fight without magic was something she prided herself on. She wasnt going to go down because she couldnt cast spells.

She shook her head to stop the thoughts that tried to bubble up. "Should we try out some Barriers now?" She offered to the Enchanter.

The older woman grinned, "You know as well as I do that you're Barriers are the strongest and most stable ones around. And you somehow cast them faster than anyone."

"Still. Practice makes perfect." Andie swung her staff as Kallista began gathering mana to cast.

"Alright, goal is to keep the dummies' shielded, and yourself." Andie began throwing Barriers around the scattered dummies, finally getting hers up as the crack of lightning hit her Barrier.

Andryanna kept feeding mana to the Barriers as lightning struck around her, followed by scattered fireballs, and just as she felt her mana empty, Andie sucked back the mana from the dummies Barriers, adding it to her own and expanding the bubble to encase the whole field.

Kallista's eyes widened, and she stopped casting spells, "what prompted you to do that Andryanna?" She gestured to mean the giant Barrier.

She shrugged, sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. "I could feel that I was almost out mana, so I just pulled back the mana that was still going and feed it into my Barrier, but since I couldnt keep them covered and myself. And you said the goal was to keep everyone shielded, I just, made it bigger."

Kallista's eyebrow curved slightly, "I see. Well, excellent work. Tomorrow?" Andie nodded refusing to move, it had been a bit of tricky work and it left her bones aching.

***

The Senior Enchanter made her way quickly to the First Enchanter, knocking on his door. "Come in." a voice said through the door.

"First Enchanter, I think we have a mage more than ready for her Harrowing." The First Enchanter was sitting calmly at his desk, organizing papers, but he stopped and looked at Kallista.

"Good afternoon is the usual greeting you know," his mouth quirked upwards slightly. "But do, go on."

"Andryanna. She is ready. I was working with her just now and she pulled off a bit of magic that most Senior Enchanters couldnt do." She sat in the empty chair, almost excited about this.

He scowled a bit. "She is very young. And after the event five years ago, it will be difficult to make a case for her to take her Harrowing a full year earlier than most apprentices." He studied the look on the woman's face, "But do, go on."

"We were working on Barriers, and I challenged her to keep the dummies and herself covered at all times. Well just as she was about to run out of mana, she pulled it back from the Barriers and pushed it into hers and expanded the spell to cover the whole field. Not just the dummies, the entire field." Kallista held her hands apart to get the picture across to him.

The First Enchanters pressed his lips together, "I see. That is impressive. I will have to take this to Knight Captain Have a good day." He motioned for her to leave. "Oh, and Enchanter Kallista? Please tell my page to send for the Knight Captain."

***

The Knight Captain sat alone in her office, when she took the job she never imagined it would come with all this paperwork. She huffed and leaned back in her chair, running fingers through her brown hair. All she did was do paperwork for the Knight Commander, who apparently couldn't be bothered. It had gotten so bad that the mages and templars had stopped going to him and went right to her instead. A quiet knock sounded at the door and a page entered, “Excuse me miss, the First Enchanter wishes to speak to you in his office.” She sat up in her chair. Point made she thought, standing up and heading for the door. The man probably had something important to talk about, he rarely called on her unless it was important.

“You there! Wake up! This is no time for slacking!” A firm and loud male voice yelled from down the hall. She signed, fantastic, the human battering ram was back. Just what she needed, every time he returned from one of his missions she received no less then five complaints about him from the other Templars. Five! Every time! Most templars went through their careers with nonw, the man was like an unstoppable hurricane. It made him an exemplary Templar but an impossible personality to handle.

She chose to turn around and pretend she didn't hear him, taking the long way to the First Enchanters office. “You call this shined! I've seen better polish on an old boot!” One of the more experienced Templars was walking briskly up the hall, knowing what Gwyn was like and trying to get away. Two mages were following closely behind him, grabbing a young elven boy’s hand as they passed, pulling him along with them.

She laughed to herself, at least Gwyn could bring people together for a common goal. “Where is the Knight Captain?” Trying her best not to break into a sprint, she marched down the hallway, off to speak to the First Enchanter.

"Ah, Knight Captain," The First Enchanter waved the woman in. "Sit. Would you like some tea?" He had taken the time to pull out Andryanna's file to review it. The girl was quiet, and aside from the trouble with Nickalaus, had been a model student.

"I asked you here cause one of my Senior Enchanters would like an apprentice to do their Harrowing a bit earlier than usual. Its not something commonly done, I know." He waved a hand at the small stack of papers making up the girl's file. "But she is a good example."

He sighed slightly, sniffing his cold tea, "If anything, it allows her to do exactly what she has been doing for years, which is running the library. Least she wont have to keep bothering the Senior Enchanters to unlock things."

She sat across from the man, taking the tea he had offered. Nodding her appreciation and taking a sip, it was cold. She winced, putting it down. She had taken the long way, so she probably deserved that. "That's all very well and good First Enchanter, however you haven't mentioned the name of the apprentice, I can't agree unless I have all the facts to present to the Knight Commander to make the case on your behalf."

He gulped, the part he was omitting. "Andryanna. Now I know what you are going to say that she should be delayed after the whole incident with Nickalaus. But if you talk to Enchanter Kallista and review her file. The girl has not stepped out of line once."

He pushed the file over to the Knight Captain. "Shes never been tardy, and always offers to help whenever anyone needs it. Andryanna may not be the most social of people, but she has a kind heart."

“Maker take me.” She looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her temples. She knew this day would come but she didn't want to think about it. The fight she had had with the Knight Commander over what had happened had nearly got her demoted and kicked out of the Templars. Now they wanted to push her Harrowing forward? She took a moment to consider, if she truly had grown that strong then she needed to be put to the test, for everyone’s peace of mind. She huffed and made her decision; she was going to need something stronger than tea.

“Alright First Enchanter, if you recommend her then I trust your judgement. I will see to the details and inform you when everything is ready.” She stood quickly and turned to leave, hesitating at the doorway. “By the way…. Sir Gwyn is back in the Circle. Just so you are aware, and he seems in a, particularly foul mood. Just to warn you.” She gave him a nod that was a mixture of pity and humour. She hurried out to fill out the required paperwork and to arrange the details for the harrowing, a feeling of dread hanging over her.

Andie stood in front of the heavy doors, the ones that could lead to her death. Kallista had put her forward for her Harrowing, something she thought was still a long way away.

"Shit. Just shit." She muttered, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

Kallista touched her arm briefly, "you'll do fine. It just seems scary. But its the Fade. You've spent your life studying it. I have faith in you and in the Maker to keep you safe."

She pushed open the heavy doors, her eyes meeting the First Enchanter's gaze with a small nod. As she looked, it was mostly templars in the room, but she stopped, her heart stopping. She knew that face, that white hair, that scowl.

Ser Gwyn.

Of course, they would have the Mage Hunter here for this. She thought, but she forced herself to ignore him. Stepping forward to stand between the Senior Enchanter and the Knight Captain.

He watched her as she walked in, she had really grown into a lovely young woman and seemed confident to by the way she carried herself. Or she was good at hiding her insecurities, but it mattered not. Today they would find out if the risk in keeping her alive five years ago was worth it.

The Knight Captain reached over and took a large potion of lyrium from off the table to her left. A contingent of no less than ten templars had been assembled for the occasion, it would hopefully just be an extra precaution, but they were all ready in case something went wrong.

“This will send you into the Fade where you will face a demon. It will tempt you, but you must refuse, lest you become an abomination.” The Captain explained gently, patting her on the shoulder. Gwyn stepped forward at that moment, looming over the girl, she was nervous-who wouldn't be.

Gwyn tried to think of something that would comfort her. “Don't worry girl, if you do get possessed I will be quick to strike you down. Any sign of a disturbance and I won't hesitate.” He unsheathed his sword to show her his commitment. The Knight Captain looked at him like he had just grown a second head. What? Did he say something wrong? He thought.

Andie blinked owlish up at Gwyn and downed the lyrium in a single drink, laying back and closing her eyes.

She forced her breathing to slow, willing herself to slip into the Fade.

It was fast, just, one moment she was awake, the next, in the Fade. She looked around, everything was very green.

Andie could see the Black City in the distance and she tried not to shudder. "Well thats not a fairy tale."

The Fade felt very empty, and so she wandered, keeping herself aware of danger when she stumbled across a library of sorts. She carefully lifted a book from one of the shelfs and opened it when a voice spoke behind her.

It felt her before it saw her, another young mage sent out as bait for it to play with. Some of the lesser demons took some interest in her but they knew better than to approach, this was it's territory and she was its prey.

 It chose to take the form of a beautiful young man, with tan skin, jet black hair and dark green eyes - foreign and mysterious for her inquisitive mind. She craved knowledge above all else, not an uncommon pursuit but extremely rare in its purest form. Knowledge for knowledge's sake, what a delicious prize she would be.

He chuckled conjuring up a magnificent castle for her and a library larger than anything she could ever imagine, he contented himself to watch her from afar for now. Enjoying the game, getting to know his prey better; he casually ran a strong hand down his naked chest. Soon she will be mine.

She jumped, seeing the man, no demon appear out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh." She struggled to keep her composure. It was beautiful, but a demon she reminded herself.

"I take it this is your domain?" She asks, placing the book back on the shelf, ready to call her magic.

He chuckled, walking boldly up to her, running his hands along the bookshelf as he went. “No sweet girl, this is your home. All this belongs to you and only you.” He gently grabbed a lock of her long blonde hair, pulling it close to his mouth before letting it slide away. “Take whatever you want, I offer it freely.” He purred running a hand down his chest, dipping into his navel and pulling back up.

Andie shifted back, and studied the demon carefully, mentally flicking through the types of demons she knew about. Desire demon, had to be, she decided.

"All of it? No putting in the effort to study to commit things to memory? Really?" She pressed her lips together in thought.

He stepped closer to her closing the distance between them, running both hands along the curve of her body, letting them rest on her hips and pulling her close so that her body was flush with his own naked one. She was so small she barely came up to his shoulders. He grabbed her chin and lifted her mouth up to his and whispered. “You could have it all, everything you have ever wondered about in your waking hours, all the books you have read will never compare to what I have for you. Humans live such short, small lives. You are young still but even if you did nothing but learn could never learn it all in the fleeting time you have in the world.”

He ran a hot tongue along her face, breathing sensually into her ear. “What about dear old Nick, you never did translate those books for him. Don't you want to know what was worth him dying for? Wouldn't he want you to continue his work?” He kissed the side of her neck sweetly, a dark grin twisting his face.

Andie snapped back to her mind. This was wrong. So very wrong. Her face twisted in anger. "Nope. The journey is half the fun." She coiled her mana inside, readying a spell. "You fucked up mentioning his name. He died for his hubris. I am not so easily manipulated."

She cast Mind Blast, throwing the demon back. "I'm waking up now." She closed her eyes and let the Fade slip away, returning to the waking world.

The girl began to stir in her sleep, Maker let her come through, he prayed. Raising his sword over his head. Her eyes began to flutter, and finally open, blue orbs stared up at Gwyn. He blinked a few times in surprise …..was it normally that quick?

“Captain get another draft of lyrium, this one didn't work.” He ordered.

The Captain didn't react to him, only helped the girl up. “No Gwyn, it worked and by the Maker I think you set a record Andie.” She smiled. Their trust had payed off, she was a danger to no longer.

“Congratulations, you are now an official member of the Hossberg Circle of Mages. Welcome and may you find fulfilment and happiness within these walls.” She smiled down at the young woman. Gwyn just stared in disbelief, had she really done it? Had it worked out? Truly? He put his sword down and sheathed it, remaining quiet.

She blinked a bit. “How long was I out? It doesn’t feel like it was that long.”

The First Enchanter grinned widely, “barely an hour.” He embraced her briefly. “Are you ready to take your place with the rest of the Enchanters?”

“Oh, um, I guess so.” She looked over at Gwyn, her shoulders tense just around him now. He’d been ready to kill her, in cold blood, just like he had Nickolaus.

He smiled and dug in his pockets to present her with a ring of keys. “And As First Enchanter, I hereby appoint you Head Librarian.” He pressed the keys into her hands. “Mostly so most of us older mages can actually sleep in sometimes instead of constantly having supervise you unlocking doors.”

Andie’s fingers closed around the keys. “I don’t know what to say Sir but thank you.”

“Well you’ve been doing the job for two years now, so might as well make it official.” He motioned to Kallista. “She’ll help you gather your things, so you can move into your own rooms. Congratulations dear.”

Andie walked away with Kallista, still a little stunned over the whole thing.


End file.
